


375研黑

by hypo



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypo/pseuds/hypo
Summary: 什么学业，什么打工，都不重要了，此时黑尾铁朗能做的就是握紧自慰棒的手柄，把龟头按在前列腺上，将理智交给震动的刺激和不由自主的抽插，将身体交给喘息和呻吟；然后射出来，把装满了前列腺液的套子摘掉，再洗一次澡。
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 28





	375研黑

打工结束的黑尾铁朗疲惫地完成换鞋、洗澡、清理等一系列常规步骤，一边用手里的包盖住打哈欠而大张的嘴，一边向敲键盘的声源走去。他推开门，孤爪研磨从三面显示屏的红绿折线包围中回头，黑眼圈被股票走势图的黑色底色衬得格外明显。

“辛苦了。”

“啊，也就那样吧。你的视频怎么样了？”

“还不错。”

话题普通地展开，一如小学到高中的那些对话。黑尾铁朗脱掉浴袍半躺半坐，双腿分开，膝盖张向身体两侧，露出小腹、下体和绷紧的腿，漂亮的肌肉线条是从音驹毕业后也在持续运动的成效之一。他熟练地拆了避孕套的包装，手指箍着橡胶薄膜，从龟头一直捋到阴茎底端；然后从包里拿出润滑，均匀地淋在手指上，向后穴探去。两根手指作为开场不算太慢，已经清理过的身体接受良好，与其说这是毕业后坚持健身的成效之二，不如说是食髓知味、习惯成自然。黑尾铁朗低头看着身体把最后一个指节都吞进去，然后两指分开，撑出紧窄的腔体的空间。他的神色比平时的表情多了隐忍的快感，却没有伸手握住睾丸，而是再加一根手指。

阴茎已经勃起，黑尾铁朗摸索着从包里拽出按摩棒，头部顶在充分按摩过的穴口，当年的拦网手仍然保持着手腕动作的精细度，他微调了一下，找准角度，将茎身前端送进刻意放松过的身体。刚好贴合生理构造的弧度，他能承受的最大尺寸——黑尾铁朗尝试着抽动了几下，发出了第一声带着情欲的喘息，不知道什么时候开始埋头股票走势的孤爪研磨把椅子转过来，手里拿着遥控器。

“要动了哦。”

“哈……打扰你看股票，真是对不起啊。”

“因为接下来才是有意思的部分嘛。”

双方都完全没有愧疚的氛围被沉闷的震动声打破，黑尾铁朗握着震动棒尾端的手跟着一抖，咬着牙把假阴茎整根推进去，被强烈的快感逼出一声低低的呻吟。

——以及，准确无误压到腺体的深度。

什么学业，什么打工，都不重要了，此时黑尾铁朗能做的就是握紧自慰棒的手柄，把龟头按在前列腺上，将理智交给震动的刺激和不由自主的抽插，将身体交给喘息和呻吟；然后射出来，把装满了前列腺液的套子摘掉，再洗一次澡。

黑尾铁朗把按摩棒塞得更深，在润滑和肌肉适应共同作用下，柱体已经可以顺利的整根进出。熟门熟路地找到凸起的器官顶端，用假阳具的龟头抵上去。转椅上的孤爪研磨正对着黑尾铁朗，他调整了一下姿势，单手撑着下巴，垂下眼睛，按了几下遥控器。

和刚才普通的震动不同，完全意料之外的随机的刺激分毫不差地施加在前列腺上，黑尾铁朗狼狈地一抖，连末端都握不稳，掌心的汗让持握的手柄有一瞬间的滑脱，坚硬的龟头压着中央沟毫不留情地一路震下来，过量的快感灼烧着盆腔，大腿肌肉颤抖得要痉挛，从尾椎骨升起的酥麻感强得令人恐惧。前列腺高潮过去，黑尾铁朗才睁开眼，半硬的阴茎垂下去，避孕套里盛着几乎透明的液体。

黑尾铁朗长长地、放松地叹了口气，把套子摘掉，慢慢地打了个结，然后跪起来，把按摩棒抽出去，用刚结束高潮还不太稳定的手整理事后的现场。

孤爪研磨从转椅上走下来，膝盖着地，跪坐的时候关节发出“咔”的一声，黑尾铁朗还没来得及出言提醒他注意身体，先被抱了个满怀。

……姿势是怎么变成膝枕的啊所以说？不对，这家伙瘦了吧，感觉大腿都没有以前粗，果然还是没好好吃饭。

黑尾铁朗一边经历发小的摸头，一边进行贤者时间的思索，然后像哄孩子一样的氛围再度被打破：

“咳，研磨，你硬了。”


End file.
